the_vigilantesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Decyzja
Decyzja to drugi odcinek pierwszego sezonu The Vigilantes. Nowy Jork, Ulica Davida Body 6 Kwietnia 2017 roku. Iron Knight wystrzelił małą rakietę samo naprowadzającą w stronę Dragon Ridera. Ten zdołał jednak zrobić błyskawiczny unik. Dragon Rider: O ej pogięło cię? Nawet cię nie znam. Iron Knight: Nie pozwolę nikomu bezkarnie krzywdzić mieszkańców miasta! Dragon Rider: Ale ty wiesz że oni ściągają haradże i chcieli przelecieć tamtą dziewczynę? Iron Knight: Każdy złoczyńca by tak powiedział. Dragon Rider: Myśli, że to ja jestem tym złym?! Iron Knight: Naprawdę żal mi cię! Nosisz maskę bo sam nie możesz na siebie spojrzeć za to, że krzywdzisz niewinnych? Dragon Rider: Myślisz, że jesteś mścicielem? Iron Knight: Co masz namyśli? Dragon Rider: SKORO TAK TO GDZIE BYŁEŚ KIEDY CIERPIELI INNI NIEWINNI LUDZIE! ZJAWIASZ SIĘ GDY JEST PO WSZYSTKIM I MASZ SIĘ ZA ANIOŁA SPRAWIEDLIWOŚCI?! Iron Knight: Owszem, masz rację. Zbyt późno udało mi się ukończyć ten pancerz stać się Iron Knightem... ALE LEPIEJ PÓŹNO NIŻ WCALE! Iron Knight: Dragon Rider: Iron Knight: Hahahaha! To nie zadziała. Dragon Rider: Iron Knight: TO JESZCZE NIE KONIEC! Dragon Rider: Oszust siedzi w tej puszcze. thumbSystem Iron Knight: Moc Naładowana w 80% Iron Knight: Dragon Rider: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Iron Knight: Teraz masz za swoje... System Iron Knight: Zniszczenia w 25%. Iron Knight: Mam nadzieję, że go nie zabiłem. Dragon Rider: Iron Knight: Jak?! Dragon Rider: Pozwól, że odpłacę ci... Pięknym za nadobne! Iron Knight: Przecież ta zbroja jest zrobiona ze stopu najtwardszych metali! Dragon Rider: Mój płomień to nie byle co, ten ogień to prawdziwa moc smoków! Iron Knight: Dajesz! Dragon Rider: Chodź! Iron Knight: Dragon Rider: Iron Knight: Hehehe! Dobry jesteś! Dragon Rider: Ty też! Iron Knight: Ale i tak jestem sprytniejszy. Dragon Rider: Dziękować za posiłek! Iron Knight: CZ-CZ-CZ-CZ-CZ-CZ-CZ-CZ-CZ-CZ-CZYM TY JESTEŚ?! Dragon Rider: Przyjaznym superbohaterem z sąsiedztwa! Iron Knight postanowił jednak nie przyglądać się dłużej i po prostu postanowił zaatakować. Szybko wystartował z miejsca po czym w lecie zadawał silne uderzenie Dragon Riderowi łamiąc przy tym jego kości i mięśnie. Gdyby nie natychmiastowa regeneracja Dragon Ridera po czymś takim już zawsze jeździłby na wózku. Postanowił on nie być bierny i ładując swoje kończyny ogniem zadawał silne uderzenia w uszkodzone elementy zbroi swojego przeciwnika. Po kilku minutach takiego starcia mężczyźni zwiększyli nieco dystans między nimi. Dragon Rider: Jest silny i wytrzymały, nie wiem jak długo dam radę się jeszcze regenerować. Iron Knight: Nie mam wątpliwości! On na pewno nie jest człowiekiem, wytrzymać tyle ciosów z mojego pancerza. Nagle oświetliło ich światło reflektorów, a zewsząd zostali otoczeni przez policję. Dragon Rider i Iron Knight: CO?! Sebastian: Panowie! Może zamiast bezsensownie się tłuc, usiądziemy i na spokojnie porozmawiamy! Iron Knight: Niby dlaczego miałbym? Sebastian: Jesteś zbyt porywczy i nie słuchasz tego co się do ciebie mówi Luku Blazie. Iron Knight: SKĄD TY WIESZ?! Dragon Rider: LUK?! To ty jesteś Iron Knightem?! Sebastian: Wcale nie jesteś lepszy Adrianie Dragneel. Iron Knight: ADI?! Nowy Jork, Siedziba FBI 6 Kwietnia 2017 roku. thumb|leftLuk i Adi siedzieli w sali konferencyjnej FBI. Chłopcy siedzieli na przeciwko siebie, a przed nimi na stole leżały ich hełmy. Luk: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wykorzystujesz swoje zdolności do krzywdzenia ludzi. Adi: A ty nadal o tym?! Tamten gliniarz dobrze stwierdził, że nie słuchasz tego co się do ciebie mówi! Luk: Osz ty! Adi: Sebastian: PANOWIE! Wiem, że jesteście młodzi, ale powinniście być nieco spokojniejsi. Luk: Na wstępie panu mówię, że jestem tutaj tylko dla tego by dowiedzieć się jak odkrył pan moją tożsamość. Adi: No mnie też to ciekawi. Sebastian: Od dawna mam was obu na oku. Przyznam, że przeznaczenie to niezły śmieszek skoro oboje zaczęliście działalność mścicieli jednego dnia. Adi: Czemu się nami interesowaliście? Sebastian: Adrian Dragneel urodzony 17 Lipca 1998 roku, 19 lat, 190 cm wzrostu, 98 kg wagi, grupa krwi B, astmatyk, twoje moce to całkowita władza nad żywiołem ognia. Jesteś miłośnikiem Kapitana Hero w momencie gdy w wieku 7 lat uratował ciebie i twoją mamę. Luk: Dobra teraz to się zaczynam bać. Sebastian: Luke Blaze urodzony 18 Września 1998 roku, 19 lat, 185 cm wzrostu, 85 kg wagi, grupa krwi A, właściciel Blaze Industries. Nie masz żadnych super mocy, ale dzięki własnej pomysłowości i inteligencji stworzyłeś pancerz, który czyni z ciebie nadczłowieka. Adi: No dobrze, ale nadal nie odpowiedział mi pan na pytanie. Sebastian: Hahaha. Obaj jesteście arogantami, aczkolwiek macie silne poczucie sprawiedliwości i odczuwacie pogardę dla władzy co przekonuje was do dokonywania samosądów. Luk: No i co z tego? Skoro wy nic nie robicie to ktoś musi. Sebastian: Całkowicie się z wami zgadzam. Adi: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Teraz to kompletnie nic nie kapuje. thumbSebastian: Wybaczcie mi. Nie przedstawiłem się jeszcze. Nazywam się Sebastian Uchiha, a za czasów mojej młodości byłem mścicielem znanym jako Kapitan Hero. Adi i Luk: COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?! Sebastian: Tak. Domyślałem się, że mi nie uwierzycie. Nie wiem czy mam jeszcze wystarczającą ilość mocy, ale. Luk: LODOWY ODDECH! Sebastian: Adi: OGNISTY ODDECH! Sebastian: Gah gah gah gah gah! Wybaczacie mi. Z wiekiem bateria robi się coraz starsza tak samo jak ja i po prostu nie mogę już używać swoich mocy. Adi: Największy superbohater ludzkości... Luk: Stoi przed nami po cywilnemu! Adi: <ścisnął dłoń Sebastiana> Panie Kapitan od dziecka jestem pana fanem! Pamiętam jak rozwalił pan gang sprzedający daltonistą czarno-białe gazety po cenie kolorowych gazet! Luk: MOMENT! jak na debila> Dlaczego ujawnia pan swoją tożsamość dzieciakom, których praktycznie pan nie zna?! Adi: Hmmmm No ma trochę racji. Sebastian: Może usiądziemy? Postanowiłem ujawnić wam swoją tożsamość ponieważ pragnę wam zaufać, a na wasze barki złożyć obowiązek, który ja nosiłem przez 60 lat. Adi i Luk nie mówili nic tylko wpatrywali się z niedowierzaniem w swojego mentora. Sebastian: Powiem szczerze, że cieszę się, że istnieją ludzie jak wy. Adi: Nie rozumiem. Sebastian: Luk posiada inteligencje i pieniądze, ty natomiast siłę i hart ducha. Jestem dumny, że ryzykujecie swoje życia dla innych ludzi aczkolwiek uważam, że droga mścicieli którą obraliście jest niewłaściwa. Luk: Jak to? Sebastian: Uważam, że samemu żaden z was nie da rady zostać największym bohaterem ludzkości. Adi i Luk: Acha dzięki... Sebastian: Aczkolwiek uważam, że razem możecie stać się kimś kim nawet ja nigdy nie dałbym rady zostać. Chciałbym byście założyli drużynę, duet który stanie się największą drużyną superbohaterów w historii! Adi i Luk: COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?! Sebastian: Zastanówcie się na spokojnie, nie postawię wam zarzutów za rozwalenie miasta nawet jeśli się na to nie zgodzicie, ale przy następnej okazji nie będę wam już przychylny. Pamiętajcie że ta decyzja może zmienić całe wasze życie. Zastanówcie się dobrze. Adi: Decyzja, ha? CDN Propozycja złożona przez Kapitana Hero! Jaką decyzję podejmą nasi bohaterowie?! Tego dowiecie się w odcinku 3: Rywal. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:The Vigilantes